


Bygone Era

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Scarface (1932)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant!Antonio "Tony" Camonte, Fist Fights, M/M, Nosebleed, Public Blow Jobs, Submissive!Guino Rinaldo, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: Guino's been gone on Tony since they were a pair of wet-nosed thugs crawling through the alleyways of New York, hoping for a lucky break and ready to slit whatever throats they needed to get it.Well, Tony's got his lucky break. Guino can't seem to catch his.
Relationships: Antonio "Tony" Camonte/Guino Rinaldo
Kudos: 6





	Bygone Era

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raphae11e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphae11e/gifts).



Usually when someone went after Tony (or any of his associates) it was with a chopper squad. Quick in, quick out, bursts of machine gun fire that left Guino’s ears ringing in their wake. He couldn’t hear the snark Tony shot right back at them, but he could certainly see his wide grin while he did it.

Whoever had ordered  _ this  _ one had wanted it done more quiet-like. Not  _ too  _ quiet, but all he managed was a single shot before Tony popped him right in the face, breaking his nose and startling him into loosening his grip. Guino tried to grab the gun from him; it clattered to the street instead, and before he could bend to pick it up, a second assailant stepped out of the shadowy alleyway just to drag him into it.

The fight was oddly nostalgic. Guino remembered being a wet-behind-the-ears kid getting into trouble long before he’d known how to shoot a gun. The ache in his knuckles was sweet as a kiss.

And, just like way back when, Tony was right beside him. “I don’t suppose you’re gonna tell us who hired ya, then?” He asked, one hand fisted in the jacket of the man who’d tried to shoot him. The poor sucker’s feet were a fair few inches off the ground.

“Kiss my ass,” sneered his assailant.

As much as Guino wanted to hit him (for the disrespect or for having Tony’s hands on him or both), he was preoccupied with the asshole who  _ still  _ had a grip on his wrist. Once again, Guino yanked on his arm, and while it wrenched his shoulder he finally managed to get free. He got kneed in the gut for his trouble, wanted to double up gasping but there wasn’t time.

One-two - boxer fast, Tony’d called him once. “Greatest crime I ever got away with, takin’ you from the ring,” he’d said.

Considering no one else bothered to compliment Guino’s right hook, he doubted it. But aloud he’d only replied, “What say you we get a gumshoe out here and ask his professional opinion?”

Tony’s laughter made Guino willing to do anything to earn it. Vaudeville, or boxing, whatever worked.

Maybe that was why Tony thought he was so good at boxing; in front of anyone else, Guino would’ve been perfectly willing to duck and run as soon as he saw an opening. The street was only a few feet behind him. It was the safer option, probably the smarter one. But in front of Tony?

In front of Tony, Guino would take his licks with the sort of grim determination that crept dangerously close to delight. Especially in the moments when -

A third mook, unseen in the night, leapt out right as Guino felt a raindrop fall onto his nose. He cried out, “Tony!” Fear icy in his veins, but that was stupid.

Stupid to be afraid for Tony, when everyone and his uncle knew that you should be afraid  _ of  _ him.

Arms went around Tony’s shoulders, aiming for his throat but just a bit too low and to the side as he wheeled to face the threat. Another man might try to struggle away, panic, jump at the very least. Tony just smiled and  _ bit.  _ Yelping, the interloper jumped away, and Tony turned to Guino with blood in his bared teeth. “If they ain’t interested in cooperatin’ we just need to give ‘em some incentive. Right, Guino?”

_ There  _ was delight. Not only in adrenaline, in Guino finally getting his arms under another’s and Tony pummeling his gut until someone intervened. But also in what came next, when that handsome, scarred face was just swelling with a bruise under one cheekbone and the losers were scrambling away into the night. “What was that about getting incentive for answers, Tony?” Guino asked, his voice a bit nasally.

Instead of responding like a normal human, Tony wiped his thumb under Guino’s nose, brisk as a mother cleaning off a smudge of dirt, not at all like a gangster cleaning off a brawl-induced nosebleed. “Got a bit distracted there, didn’t we?”

“No ‘we’ about it,” Guino sulked.

He was still riding high, though, and so when Tony said, “Wanna go after ‘em?” Guino reached down without fear. Stupid not to be scared of Antonio Camonte.

Natural not to be scared of Tony.

“Don’t you want to take care of this, first?”

Getting Tony to pin him to the wall in a painful kiss always felt like a victory, even if it didn’t mean much in times like these. Tony got bloodlust like no one else Guino had ever met. For a while Guino’d gotten torn up about it (he wasn’t Tony’s fella, Tony wasn’t his, and they wouldn’t ever be), but he’d grown up. Adjusted his expectations. If this was all he got, he’d make damn sure he enjoyed it to the fullest.

Unfortunately breathing was proving to be a problem. Guino tried to turn his head; Tony followed him. He tried to worm his hands between them, press on Tony’s chest; his wrists got caught and pinned to the wall.

“Can’t - c-can’t breathe, Tony,” he gasped, nasal and slurred.

“Hell, Babe, why didn’t you say so?”

A thumb pressed, lovingly, on either side of his nose. Guino had just enough time to grit his teeth before they slid down sharply. Pain lanced across his cheekbones, made him cry out and fall into Tony a bit, but he could breathe through his nose again. And Tony was a solid wall against him, catching him easily and all but purring into his ear, “That better?”

Since his knees were still shaky and Guino thought he couldn’t speak if his life depended on it, he decided instead to  _ show  _ Tony his gratitude. Falling to his knees, he fisted his hands in Tony’s nice slacks, now blood-splattered and rumpled.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tony chuckled, undoing his belt.

Guino could already feel his mouth watering, a reaction which might’ve been embarrassing if it wasn’t so gratifying. Tony was big - he was a big man, of course, but even aside from that his cock had always garnered envy from the other boys in the locker room. Tony had dropped out of high school pretty quickly, but Guino still remembered those early days, before either of them had even finished growing. Furtive glances, flushed cheeks, and all-too-honest whistling.

Nowadays, his appreciation was a lot more hands-on. Tony was only half hard, so Guino peeled his foreskin back himself to lap at the head. There was a  _ thump  _ above him as Tony hit the brick wall of the alley with his fist. Fingers threaded through Guino’s hair, not pulling or pushing. Yet.

Sealing his lips over Tony’s dick, Guino took his time suckling away the salt of sweat and a small burst of precome. His back was to the wall, and when Tony leaned over him, it cast Guino into the most profound shadow yet. Tony’s hips inched forwards, until Guino’s shoulders hit the wall as well. He couldn’t move very far at all, couldn’t escape unless Tony wanted him to.

As much as the domineering posture was nice, it was  _ even nicer  _ when Guino remembered the attack, remembered how Tony eyed entrances and exits when they went to a new restaurant or playhouse. The likelihood of the attackers coming back now was slim to nonexistent, but even so…

Tony had put his back to the alleyway, was sheltering Guino with the broad, defenseless expanse of his shoulders. Guino’s heart stuttered in his chest.

In an effort to block all conscious thought from his mind, Guino redoubled his efforts. By the sound of his low groan, Tony appreciated it. For a minute Guino just sucked and bobbed his head, slipping one hand in to roll Tony’s balls against his palm. Those fingers in his hair were ruining his perfectly styled locks, and he didn’t even care, wanted them to pull tighter and harder.

“I’ve had a lotta mouths, but there’s somethin’ about ya…” Tony panted out. “Guess they’re right when they say a fella knows what a fella likes, heh.”

Guino hummed agreement, which made Tony’s hips jump just a bit, which made Guino choke - and his eyes roll back in his head.

“Fuck, I just wanna…” Tony’s other hand came down, so that they were both cradling Guino’s skull. His hips pressed closer, and his hands guided Guino back until there was no more  _ back  _ to go. Though Tony’s strong grip protected Guino from the rough brick, he could  _ feel  _ how unyielding it was. If Tony decided to thrust, Guino would just have to take it.

With watery eyes, Guino looked up at Tony. Somehow, he mustered the gumption to  _ wink,  _ and Tony blinked down at him twice before throwing his head back and laughing. “Yeah, I don’t gotta treat ya gentle, do I? Not  _ my _ Guino.”

It was a good thing Guino knew Tony as well as he did, because that was all the warning he was getting. Another man might’ve panicked at the sudden way Tony started thrusting; Guino just slowed his breathing and relaxed his throat.

His jaw was stretched to aching. Tony filled him so nice, forced Guino to fall into a rhythm that had his eyes fluttering shut against his will. He was hard enough to hurt, but his hands were clinging to Tony’s slacks again, and he didn’t want to let go. It felt like he might drift right away somewhere, even though Tony had him held and pinned and helpless.

Maybe  _ because _ of that?

Regardless, Guino could feel it as Tony got closer to coming. He tried to prepare himself, his shoulders slumping as he relaxed further, but Tony surprised him by pulling out almost all the way. Only the head of his cock stayed in Guino’s mouth, and then he growled, “Open up.”

Almost reflexively Guino obeyed, and tasted the first (so bitter, his face wanted to scrunch up, but he didn’t let it) spurts of Tony’s come. It pooled on his tongue, filling his mouth until he thought he might drown in Tony. He didn’t swallow, just let it trickle down the corner of his mouth and tried to keep as much from spilling as possible.

“Yeah,” Tony smiled, slipped one of his hands down to wipe Guino’s upper lip the way he had earlier, when it was blood and not come which threatened to stain his friend’s clothes. “That’s the ticket.”

Finally, Guino let himself swallow the mess of saliva and come, then rested his cheek in Tony’s palm while he tried to catch his breath. Tony’s face was burned into his mind, the way the scar creased just a bit when everything was going his way and his face showed he knew it… the quirk of his eyebrows… Fuck, Guino needed to stand, his knees were hurting.

“Let’s get ya back to my apartment, and maybe I’ll return the favor,” Tony said.

Hoarsely, Guino replied, “Tony Camonte doesn’t suck cock, everyone knows that.”

Though he didn’t look up at Tony’s laugh, Guino knew exactly what it looked like, and he smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not public domain then this is still fanfic and not yet smut which I could legally sell lmao.
> 
> Raph made me do this blame her (not really, you should read her own fics for this film, her writing is nothing less than transcendental and I mean that in the _most_ pretentious, high-brow, critical darling way possible).
> 
> Anyway hang out on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/twitchingcorpse) if you also like classic films and porn! Or [my furaffinity](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/twitchtipthegnawer/) if you're more into that... kinda... stuff.


End file.
